Operation: TAIHINDA
by Sorceress Cysso
Summary: Sector Z obtains a new crew member. She is sent to work with Nikki and her group. But what happens when Sammy, Numbah 365, finds out the horrible truth about this girl in a very disturbing way? Rated the way it is for one chapter.
1. Prologue: Taihinda

Operation: TAIHINDA

Now Transmitting:

Codename: Kids Next Door- Operation: T.A.I.H.I.N.D.A.

Terrorizing

Alien

Immersed

Herself

Into

Nikki's

Disorganized

Alliance

--

Prologue: Taihinda's Mission

Begin Transmission

The teenage girl stood before the three, large podiums. Her long, beautiful, blue hair was tied back in a tangled braid. Instead of wearing her blue, bikini-like outfit that showed off her green skin, she wore a ninja suit, with black sneakers instead of her matching blue sandals. Of course, since this girl, the rest of the audience, and the Three Elders, all had blue hair and green skin, they had to be aliens. However, these people were no ordinary aliens. They were Surubyians.

The day was late. The girl's friends, Ivy and Vinery, had already been assigned their planet to take over. Now it would be her turn. Soon, the whole universe would be ruled by Surubyians.

Surubyia was a planet a few thousand miles away from Zioshi, a planet that contained no living forms except a few bits of plankton and a Surubyian colony. Zioshi used to be a beautiful planet with its inhabitants, but then it lay trembling to Harvord.

The girl sighed dreamingly. Harvord was the most famous Surubyian ever since he destroyed all life on Zioshi, making it perfect for the Surubyians to start their universe domination.

Anyway, continuing with Surubyia. It was the largest planet in the Klaxtoid Galaxy (which wasn't that big, just to let you know), and urged to rule everything. They had a policy, and a policy that worked for years upon years. And a policy that had won them 352 planets. Surubyia ruled 353 planets.

Surubyia's policy was simple; children were trained from grades Kindergarten to 7 to learn how to take over a planet. Once the child turned 13 years old, he or she would be assigned a planet to take over, therefore making room for the Surubyians. It was now her turn.

"Taihinda Mortenda!" Elder 1 boomed. Elder 1 had short blue hair, but no beard.

"My name's Tai," Taihinda retorted. Tai shuddered. How she hated her name. _Taihinda._She had learned it meant "Oh my gosh" in one of many Earthian languages. Rapanese, or something like that.

"Do not back sass us, young lady," Elder 2 said in a creepy voice. Elder 2 had no hair, but an elderly beard.

"Just tell her what planet she's got!" cried out someone in the audience. Pretty much all of Surubyia was watching this. The children were their future leaders.

Oh, did I forget to mention that? So sorry. If the child successfully takes over the planet, he or she is the new ruler of that one planet, deciding who comes to make the colonies, what supplies need to come, things like that.

"Right, right," Elder 3 said. Elder 3 had no hair and no beard; he was bald (which is highly uncommon on Surubyia for a man to be bald). "_Tai_ Mortenda. We thought hard and long about where you are going to go."

"And we finally came to the perfect decision," Elder 1 added.

"Taihinda Mortenda," the three said in unison. "You must take over the planet Earth!" The crowd gasped.

"Earth!" Juni Chow, one of Tai's old classmates, yelled. "Come on, they defeated us the first time!" That comment started an uproar. Everyone was now arguing.

Elder 3 put up his hand. The crowd silenced; you could've heard a pin drop. "Ladies and gentlemen of Surubyia," he began. "You know Taihinda's tale. Her own father traveled to Earth, only to be defeated and killed." Taihinda shook her head, as if she was trying to hold back her tears. Elder 3 continued. "However, it was not the whole Earth who defeated poor Drakken, no. It was that blasted Kids Next Door!"

A chant filled the room: "Down with the Kids Next Door! Down with the Kids Next Door!" Elder 3 put his hand up, and the room silenced once again.

"Here's the deal. If Taihinda destroys the Kids Next Door, then the world will be our snack-cake!" The whole room started laughing evilly. Taihinda just smiled.

"But of course. My task: destroy the Kids Next Door, and then take over Earth!" The audience applauded for Taihinda, and she then took a seat next to her boyfriend, Lin.


	2. Chapter 1: Crash Landing

Operation: TAIHINDA

Chapter 1: Crash Landing

The gas mask around Tai's mouth was hooked up to her supply of oxygen. She flipped the switch on the tank of air as her little space ship entered Earth's top layer of atmosphere. She looked at the coordinates. She rubbed her chin, wrote some figures on her finger-board, pressed some buttons on her main panel until some numbers showed on her main screen, and then grabbed her laser pen and scribbled new coordinates on the main screen. She pressed another button, and the screen returned to a clear-glass screen.

"Surubyian technology _so_ out-rules humanoid technology," Tai muttered to herself through her gas mask. Her ship rocked a bit but then continued on course down to Earth. She had now entered the next layer of the atmosphere. Her space ship would protect her from the atmosphere's wacky weather.

Tai lay back in her squishy chair. She flipped the Auto Pilot switch and grabbed her book. She opened up to her bookmarked page and started reading. She was quickly interrupted by a message on the screen. Tai looked up. "You've got mail, you've got mail," a voice said.

"Open mail, commence conversation," Tai said, putting her book down. Elder 3's face appeared on the main screen.

"How is it so far?" Elder 3 queried.

"Fine, fine. Haven't landed yet, though," Tai replied, yawning. "Good bye." She pressed a button and Elder 3's face disappeared. Now the screen started flashing red and read "Alert! Danger!"

Tai's heart pounded. "Oh no, I'm landing!" she cried. She was totally scared. Tai never passed her landing tests. Racking her brain, she remembered at least what she was good at, and hoped for the best.

Mushi Sanban, or now Numbah 363, was looking out the window of the main room. Sammy Walkers, or Numbah 365, was sitting at one of the 10 computers, playing her favorite Online RPG, muttering stuff like "Crap, I'm going to get killed!" or "Die, stupid monster!" Nikki Francesco, or Numbah 361, was in the bathroom (you probably don't need an explanation for her). Herbie, or Numbah 362, was in his room, trying to upload a new defense technique. And last but not least, Ricky, or Numbah 364, was also in his room, whacking away at his punching bag.

Mushi stared hard at something falling from the sky. "Hey! Hey! It's a shooting star! I call it!"

Sammy paused her game and looked over her should. "Aiyo, Mushi? It's 1:00 PM. Like there'd be any shooting stars. They only come out at night."

"Not true, not true!" Mushi retorted, turning her head so she was looking at Sammy. "Shooting stars are meteors and meteors can fall down at any time they like!"

"Thanks for the information, Caption Obvious," Sammy muttered. She rolled her eyes and went back to her RPG. "I'm _so_ going to use that piece of info later."

"Aw, shut up!" Mushi yelled. "I'm still making a wish!" Mushi looked back out the window, took a deep breath, and wished very hard.

"God damn ship," Tai muttered as she opened her door. "Always crashing." She sighed and took out a device that looked like a Nintendo DS. She flipped it open and several mechanic claws popped out. Tai stuck the device to the side of her ship, and the whole thing disappeared; the device was a cloaking device. Tai's ship was invisible to the human eye.

"Well, it's now or never," Tai mumbled. She took a ninja mask out of her pocket and stuck it on her head. She then took out a high-tech compass. "Let's see… The closest KND HQ should be… Directly east of here." Tai looked to the east and started walking.


End file.
